


Double Trouble

by bea_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But I don't care, Comedy, Fluff, Halloween, I totally ignored the Second Wizard War, Obviously AU, Sibling Love, baby weasley twins, just some halloween fluff, these twins are adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: It's the day were candies and pranks walk hand in hand and some twins are going to enjoy this day!





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! And happy birthday to me!  
Since it's my birthday, I wanted to write some fluff with the Weasley twins, and why not include the Prewett twins too? Hope you enjoy (:
> 
> Just for information, the ages of the Weasley children in this story are Bill 10, Charlie 8, Percy 5, Fred and George 3, Ron 1 and baby Ginny (with just a few months)

Molly Weasley should know better; it’s the day where sugar and pranks were directly involved, one being used in reason of the others have been denied. That was a bad combination already, but when you mixed a double set of _prankster twins, _the world should hide. 

It all started very innocently, Molly just wanted a free night and some babysitters, because she knows her brood and knew that one person couldn’t control all the seven Weasley kids. She can do it, but she was their mother and could threaten them with time out and other things; it was good to have all that power in her hands. 

“Mollywoobles, you already decided with whom you are planning to leave the children with?” Arthur Weasley, her husband, asked trying to identify the look in his wife’s face. 

“Yeah, I think I already know who…” Molly started without much certain. Yes, she wants a free night and the opportunity to have dinner with her husband at the cozy little place that opened in the Muggle village they live near, but she wasn’t so certain anymore. “Do you think this is a good idea Arthur?”

“Of course it is my dear, you more than anyone deserves this night off,” Arthur replied, hugging Molly and kissing her cheek. “Do you want help to send the owls?”

“No need darling, I think I can do this by myself,” Molly said with a little smile and a pat on Arthur’s cheek. “But I’ll appreciate if you have a look at Ginny; I don’t want her to wake up and realize that we aren’t near.”

“Consider done,” Arthur said and with one more kiss at Molly’s cheek started to climb the stairs in the direction of the youngest member of the Weasley’s family. Meanwhile, Molly started to send the owls to the _nannies. _Later, she realized that this was the moment where she should have known better. 

**~o0o~**

Fabian and Gideon Prewett were good Aurors, responsible and always ready for the moment they need to fight; yes, they were good Aurors, but that doesn’t mean that they were good nannies. 

They loved their nephews and niece of course, but the idea of passing time with them – _alone_ – was not something that they were very interested in doing. Fabian was better at Transfiguration and could enter the children, while Gideon was better at Charms, and could do wonders with his wand. 

But this didn’t mean that they could help and control small children without the help of their mother, and they weren’t very happy with what their sister was asking of them. 

“But why us Molls? You really want us to watch over your kids?” Fabian was asking his sister, trying to make her see reason and change her mind. 

"You aren't going to be alone, and I just want you to look over the twins; actually, they asked if you two could watch them tonight," Molly said taking a sip of her cup, trying to convince her brothers. She knew that if she plays with their emotions, they will be more inclined to accept; it was always like that when they were younger.

“Wait, are we going to only watch the twins?” Gideon asked, getting a little more animated. “Why didn’t you said this since the beginning? We will love to watch those little pranksters in training.”

“I will pretend that I didn’t hear you saying this,” Molly said glaring at Fabian and Gideon, who only smile a little wider. “And you won’t be alone with the twins, Emme will be there too.”

“And you think Emme could watch all the others? She won’t know what comes her way,” Fabian said knowing well that his nephews weren’t the easiest kids in the world. 

“She will be there with you two, remember?” Molly said, with a tired voice. “Besides, Andy said that she will take Bill, Charlie and Percy for _trick or treating _with her and Dora.”

“So we are only going to babysit the twins? Why?” Gideon asked, with a little suspicion in his voice. 

“Because they asked for their godparents to pass some time with them,” Molly lied a little. Yes, the twins love their uncles/godparents, but that’s wasn’t the real reason that she asked for them to come. They don’t need to know the real reason yet, and with luck, they won’t even know the real reason.

“Okay, you convince us; we will be there at six o’clock,” Fabian said with a sigh; he never could say no to his sister, she knew how to play with his emotion.

“Thank you boys, I’ll see you both on Halloween then,” Molly said preparing to Apparate, without giving time to her siblings think much about this. She only hoped that she won’t regret this in the future.

**~oOo~**

“Charlie, are you ready? Your brothers already are dressed and Andromeda will be here any minute now!” Molly was screaming to her second oldest son, to see if he will be a little more quickly to put his costume.

“I JUST NEED A MINUTE! I WILL BE DOWN IN A SEC,” Charlie screamed back, which made Molly sigh and turn to look to her other children.

Bill and Percy were excited and ready to go trick or treating; Bill was dressed like a cowboy since his father saw the image in some Muggle magazine and the oldest of the Weasley children was enchanted by the costume. Percy, on the other hand, was dressed like the Minister of Magic, and couldn’t be more proud of himself; it was such a cute image that made Molly smile.

“Molly, Andromeda already are here; she just flooed with Dora and I must say that she is adorable,” Emmeline Vance said, coming close to Molly with baby Ginny on her arms.

“Oh, they already are here? I want to see which costume Dora chose; I know that Andy was very excited, since she is a Metamorphmagus,” Molly was saying with a baby voice, looking more to Ginny than to Emme.

“Try to talk with Dora with that voice, who knows what she can make,” Emme said laughing, which made Molly blush. “I’m sorry Molly, I didn’t want to embarrass you, it just cute the way you talk with Ginny, that’s all.”

“I guess it’s a good thing that Arthur and I are going out tonight; I think I need to pass more time with adults,” Molly said laughing, but a little red on the face.

“Hey Mum, I’m ready!” Charlie said, jumping from the last step of stairs. Charlie was dressed like a dragon, which didn’t surprise Molly at all. She should have known that when she left Arthur in charge of the costumes.

“Oh my, it’s a real dragon in this house, how you have tamed him, Molls?” Gideon asked, coming from the living room with Fred on his arms; he was with a scared face, but this effect was ruined by the wink that he sent in the direction of the adults in the kitchen and the pouted children on his arms.

“I’m not a dragon Uncle Gid; it’s me, Charlie,” Charlie replied laughing, glad that his costume was getting the effect that he hoped.

“Oh, for a second I thought that we need to call all the dragon tamers that I know, but I’m glad that’s just a costume,” Gideon said passing his hand on his forehead and sighing. “Dora was waiting for you in the living room, by the way.”

“Thanks, I can wait to show her my costume,” Charlie said, running to the living room, leaving the adults in the kitchen.

“Why are you with this pout in your beautiful face darling?” Emme asked Fred, seeing that the boy still was with a pout in his face.

“He and George are mad that we didn’t let them go trick or treating with the others,” Molly said coming close to Gideon to kiss Fred’s cheek. “That’s why Gid and Fab are here.”

“I knew it that your invite had another motivation only then the twins wanting us here,” Fabian said, entering the kitchen with George in his arms, having heard the last of Molly’s sentence.

“Oh, you are saying like you and Gid never had done something like this to me, spare me the sermon,” Molly said, going to kiss George’s cheek as well. “Besides, Emme is here to help you two if the twins give you a hard time.”

“We just wanted some candies, why we can’t go with Bill?” Fred asked, crossing his arms with a bigger pout, an action that was promptly imitated by his twin.

“We already had this conversation and I won’t going to repeat myself; behave boys, and be good to Uncles Fab and Gid and Auntie Emme,” Molly said kissing the twins one last time before going to the living room to meet Arthur and the others.

“Don’t worry boys, I bet that we are going to have a fun time here,” Fabian said, trying to cheer his nephews, with no avail.

“Good luck with those two, I going to put Ginny on her crib and take a look at Ron in his,” Emme said, starting to climb the stairs and leaving the twins behind.

“I have an idea! I know what we could do!” Gideon said with a twinkle in his eyes, that soon matched with a twinkle in his twin and nephew's eyes.

**~oOo~**

“Are you sure about this Fab? I don’t think Molly will like this when she returns home,” Gideon was saying to his brother, sitting on the couch with Fred and George at each side. 

“Relax, we are going to return everything to the way they were before she returns,” Fabian said, trying to concentrate. “Besides, where is the fun in worrying so much?”

“We want to have fun!” Fred and George said at the same time, which made a smile appear on the face of the older twins. 

“You are going to have fun, just wait a few more minutes boys,” Fabian said, returning to his transfiguration work. “I will need your help in a second Gid.”

“Just let me know what you need and I’ll do it; in the meantime, who wants to hear a ghost story?” Gideon asked with a low voice.

“Me! I want to hear a _ghosty_ story,” George was saying enthusiastically. 

“I don’t know if I want to hear, but if Georgie wants I will hear too,” Fred said with a small voice. 

“Don’t worry Freddie, I’ll protect us if a _ghosty_ try to get us,” George said looking at his brother; this made Fabian and Gideon change a look of admiration, that their nephews look out for each other like this. 

“Okay guys, I think I finished…” Fabian said looking at the anxious faces of the twins. “I know that your mother said that you can’t go trick or treating with the others, but she didn’t say that you can’t go trick or treating at home.”

“What are you saying Unca Fab?” Fred asked, don’t understand what his uncle was saying. 

“He is saying that you are going to go trick or treating right here, at the Burrow,” Gideon replied, understanding what his brother was doing for their nephews. “But how they can go trick or treating if they don’t have costumes?”

“Not a problem, I fixed this issue before you have to think about it,” Fabian said, conjuring some white sheets and giving to George and Fred, who only looked to their uncle like he had lost his mind. “Come on, try it on!”

“Unca Fab, these are only sheets,” Fred said looking at his uncle with a frown in his face. 

“We can’t use this,” George completed. 

“You need to use your imagination,” Fabian replied. 

“And if this makes you feel better, Uncle Fabian and I are going to use too,” Gideon said, which made Fabian look at him. “What? They aren’t going to use unless we use too, am I right guys?”

“Yes,” the twins replied in unison. 

And that is how, five minutes later, that are four “ghosts” in the living room of the Burrow; truth be told, Fred and George were enjoying more seeing their uncles dressed with that white sheets than themselves. But Fabian and Gideon weren’t far behind. 

“Okay, now that we are properly dressed, let’s get some candy!” Fabian was saying enthusiastic, which was soon replied by Fred and George. “Come on Gid, you need to be excited like us.”

“Oh, believe me, I’m excited; I just hope that no one in our department sees us like this,” Gideon said, trying to not let his sour mood affect the twins’ fun. 

“You are a cool _ghosty_ Unca Gid,” George said, taking Gideon’s hand. 

“You too Unca Fab,” Fred said, doing the same with Fabian. 

“Thanks, kids, let’s get some candy huh?” Gideon said smiling, even if the younger twins couldn’t see since he was using a sheet; but Fabian could hear the smile in his brother’s voice and smile too. 

“But how we are going to get the candies?” George asked confused.

“You have to wait and see, little one,” was the mysterious reply of Fabian.

The plan that Fabian made was very simple: he hid some candies in some rooms at the Burrow and outside; he and Gideon were guiding Fred and George and won’t let them eat so much sugar, or Molly will hex them bad. This couldn’t go wrong, right?

**~oOo~**

Later that night, when Molly and Arthur returned home, they found odd that the Burrow was so quiet, seeing that the twins must be up with their uncles. She wasn’t complaining since she couldn’t remember the last time that the Burrow was so quiet like that.

“You don’t think they flew the country, do you?” Arthur asked with a mocking tone that made Molly slap his arm. “I’m kidding honey, I know they are perfectly safe.”

“I sure they are, it’s just weird to have the house so quiet you know?” Molly was saying, while she entered her kitchen and found Emmeline calmly taking a sip from a cup. “Good evening Emme, how are the kids?”

“Good evening Molly, Arthur,” Emme replied nodding to both parents. “Ginny and Ron are sleeping like angels, they didn’t give me any trouble. Andromeda sent me a Patronus saying that they will be home in half an hour.”

“Yes, I receive one too; and the twins? And I mean both mine and my brothers,” Molly asked, feeling a bubble of worry started on her chest.

“They are in the living room and I think that you must see for yourself,” Emme replied enigmatic, with a twinkle in her eyes. Before she could finish saying, Molly was already on the way to the living room, with Arthur in her heels.

The scene in front of her was so comic that she had to stop and put her hand on her mouth before she disturbs the four; Arthur had to go back to the kitchen to let the laughter feel free from his mouth.

Yes, Molly Weasley should know better; of course, that in the night were the candy runs free, her older brothers found a way to give candy to her hyperactive twins. But she was happy with what she was seeing: four wizards dead asleep on the floor, covered with candy wrappers all over them, and for some curious reason, four white sheets covering them.

She supposed that she could yell at her brothers in the morning for the sugar addiction, but tonight is Halloween and they are allowed to a little mischief. She only hopes that they won’t go much crazy in the next year when they could actually go trick or treating. Merlin help them all!


End file.
